Kiss My Ass
by Grigori-Souls
Summary: One-shot for day one of SoulxMaka Week 2016 "Types Of Kisses"
When he had first been getting to know the blonde haired girl, the only type of kisses they ever shared were the occasional "kiss my ass" from either party during an argument. Usually it was she who said it, and usually he followed it up with "Why would I do that tiny-tits?", this comment would almost certainly be followed up with a chop on the head from one of her many beloved hardbacks that lined the walls of her room. He now wholeheartedly regrets all those stupid remarks he made over the years.

They had met that fateful day at one of the DWMA's weapon and meister meet and greets, where they hoped you might find a well suited partner. Indeed Maka had found her target, the only demon scythe in the crowd. There were other weapons, but not another true scythe anywhere. Apparently her weapon being an actual scythe was instrumental in her plans.

She approached him, beginning to try to talk to him and explain herself to him. He didn't want her to waste her energy on talking to him if she would just reject him. He was used to rejection, and so he may as well get it over with. He simply took her arm in his hand, and silently pulled her along her to the cafe around the corner. She was trying to get information out of him the whole time, but he still said nothing in response. He didn't care if she thought he was abrupt or rough. He needed to show her exactly who he was.

He sat down on the black piano bench in the dark back corner of that dingy little cafe and played her the piano. He was more nauseous and anxious than he thought humanly possible. Since when could he feel worse than when he played for his parents? Years of being ridiculed by them over the dark and demonic outpourings of his soul had caused him to clam up. His anxiety levels skyrocketed if he was ever faced with one of the hulking instruments. He had quit playing altogether after he left his childhood home, but something about the girl he had been faced with made him make a split second decision.

His fingers had found their spot on the worn ivory keys, and played to her the deepest rantings of his heart and soul. The hushed thoughts that it would take him a long time to finally be able to put into words and admit. All along he was thinking that she would be scared by him. That he would turn around when he had finished and she would be gone. No trace of the pig tailed laden girl anywhere. But he turned around and she was still there. She had stayed through the whole monstrous thing and still had a smile on her face. Maybe even a bigger one than she had at the start.

She told him she loved it and indeed wanted to be his partner if he would agree. He didn't know at the time what she had gone through as a child, how she was a death child that wasn't disturbed by things that went bump in the night. He did not know the odd circumstances of this partnership, how this was breaking all of the rules she had built for herself over time. How she never wanted a male partner, but for some reason she felt she could open up to the white haired boy. How she liked the exact things that he hated about himself.

There had to be something wrong with her. Really, no one could want him as their partner. It really was against all his better judgement, but of course he said yes to the deal. He knew he would be crazy to turn down probably the only girl that would ever want to be his partner. Just his looks alone had scared most the girls back at home. He looked like some sort of demon with his sharp and pointed teeth, bright crimson eyes, and his incandescent white hair.

They had progressed quickly, and their partnership stayed strong. In fact it got stronger every day. He learned what buttons not to push so he didn't get kicked out their apartment's window. She learned what she could ask him about and what she should avoid to keep him from spiraling into darkness. Of course they pushed the boundaries every once in a while, but it never went too far.

It took less than a month for the spunky girl to be requested by Lord Death to join the EAT class, and when she got the notice, He joined also, faithfully following his meister and friend. He knew how much the whole thing meant to her, and he would never try to get in-between her and her goals. Not only would it just be wrong of him, but it would also be a death sentence.

All he wanted was to be someone. Someone that people walking along the street would see and recognize. Recognize that yes, he was indeed worth something. He needed that more than anything else. To finally believe that the life he was living was with living. That not everything he ever did was for naught.

When they had lost their first ninety-nine Kishin souls, after he had calmed down from his mild rage at the stupid black cat, he had hugged her and held her tight. He reassured her that it would be okay. They could still do it. One mishap wouldn't change that fact. He held her closely until she calmed down that night, but his lips never met her soft skin, and they wouldn't for some time.

He nearly died by Chrona's hand in that church in Italy, and after he was packed home, he was lying in the hospital room, clinging to dear life. As he slipped back out of consciousness on one of many occasions, he felt soft lips hover close and feather over the top his hand, soft tendrils of her golden hair brushing against his skin. The hand held tightly in her hand, his hand. He didn't have his chronic nightmare that night.

He had once again engulfed her in a large hug when she defeated the madness that tried to cloud and take over her mind. He was almost surprised he didn't suffocate her he had hugged her so tightly. She had been crazy for purposefully plunging herself into that dark abyss that he couldn't seem to escape. They both knew that, but her plan had worked and that was all that mattered. That she was safe and all had worked out.

He caught her in midair and carried her home the time she was knocked out by Asura. She had tried to stop him but was instead thrown back down to Earth while he flew up into the air. When he picked her up, he realized she was as light as a bird. That small fact surprised him since she could wield a weapon like him so efficiently. She always made it look so effortless. He easily carried her across town, back to their shared apartment. Once he got back in the door, he set her down in her bed to rest, and pressed his lips softly to her forehead.

When Arachne merged back together from the thousands of tiny spiders she had scattered all over, and Maka was paralyzed by her webs, he worried for her like no other time. Anytime she fell asleep in the hospital he peppered soft kisses to her hands and her forehead. He hadn't realized until this time, how calloused her hands had become over time. They showed her strength, and the time she had spent training and battling. The amount of time she spent gripping a barbell, or two dumbbells in the gym. The amount of time she had spent with him. They showed their story.

When they defeated Arachne and caught her soul, the soul that would make him into a Deathscythe, he had looked at her with amazement in his eyes. For the first time he had looked at her, not as the young girl he had met that one day a long time ago. No, he looked at heras she truly was; a strong, capable meister. One that would outdo her Mother as she had dreamed of. One that would lead the DWMA to defeat Asura, one of the biggest feats the world had ever seen. He could have kissed her right then and there, but he didn't.

When they delved deep inside the Book of Eibon, she broke down complexly. For the first time he saw how truly weak her big brilliant mind could make her. How it could overpower everything she knew and destroy her from the inside out, just like the black blood did to him as it coursed through his blood stream. Her defenses were torn down, all her walls collapsing collapsing faster than she could rebuild them. He couldn't stand not knowing exactly what was wrong. He couldn't stand seeing her sit there, looking so broken and helpless.  
After some trouble, the pair was able to escape those wretched chapters. He knew exactly how bad the void could feel, and he wanted to hold her close. He wanted to love her, and kiss her, and pour out the feelings he had been holding inside. But it wasn't the time, or the place. Even though Maka was strong, he knew she was torn up over the Envy chapter, and what Giriko nearly did to her had indeed rattled her strong willed façade.

When they fought on the moon and Chrona sealed Asura away for good, he wanted nothing more in the next few weeks than to kiss away the ever-present teardrops running down her rosy cheeks. Maybe that would finally stop their flow from continuing on indefinitely. He wanted to try, but she needed to heal from all the pain she had gone through, and him throwing his feelings in on top of what she was already dealing with simply wouldn't be right. Who even knows if she felt the same way as him.

It was when they were graduating that he finally asked her to go with him as his actual date. He had been worrying over asking her for weeks, and he didn't want to flub it up. When he asked, she said yes immediately much his to surprise. Even more surprising however was the fact that she pecked his cheek with her soft lips right after she said yes. The kiss left a slight mark from the lip gloss she had recently taken to wearing, but he didn't mind. No, not at all.

The night of the graduation party, He finally worked up his courage, and planted one on her. He was completely sober when he did that, and he was shocked afterwards that he had actually just kissed her. It had been soft and sweet, but short. The perfect first kiss. It left them both craving for more, but neither could seem to make that move again.

Soon after graduation their friends saw the change in relationship. They had figured it out when one of them saw one of the pair's sweet pecks that occurred whenever they saw each other during their days. They had been wrapping up some of the loose ends of what they were going to be doing now that they had graduated. They also were planning a little trip of their own before they settled into the next phase of their lives.

They finally said their "I love you"s in the middle of a long walk along the California coast. The sun casted a soft golden glow over their faces, turning his hair orange, and hers a shade of red. The words were followed by passionate kisses in the sand and the moon taking up residence in the darkening sky. It couldn't have been more perfect.

He had taken up teaching a class of new weapons, and she had taken over teaching one of the advanced combat classes for the EAT students. The students still gave Soul letters to ask him on dates just like when he was in school. However, instead of being slipped through the cracks of his locker, they were delivered to his teacher box. They weirded him out more than ever, and now he understood how those teachers who had students with crushes on them felt. For each letter or note he received, he kissed his beloved meister another time. He just wanted to make up for all the times that she though she wasn't good enough because of those letters back in school.

He will never forget the time they were sent to Alaska to hunt down a Kishin on the verge of gaining Asura's power. It was a difficult fight, one which they had almost been defeated in. It had taken longer than either of them would have liked. It was so cold out by the time they had finally defeated the beast, their noses were bright pink, going on red or blue. Frostbite was a looming threat, if it hadn't already set in. He was surprised she had been able to fight by the end, On their long trudge they shared eskimo kisses, brushing noses all the way back to their hotel.

Then there was the time Soul finally went home to visit his childhood home. His parents and Wes adored his green eyed emerald, and said to keep her close. Like he would ever let his beloved treasure go anywhere. He had laughed at his brother, the thought itself was ridiculous. He clung to her like a lifeline, as did she to him. They both needed each other with all of their beings. Letting the other go would be like killing themselves.

Their kisses varied from soft and sweet, to hurried or chaste. To caring, to lustful, to needing, to any other type imaginable. They did so so often that the others had actually gone to the point of telling them to stop kissing each other all the time. Not that either of them listened to their chastising. So much for the group's ultimate eternal OTP.

They had come so far and so many things had changed for them. They didn't just go to school, they taught it. They didn't just dream of being a Deathscythe meister pair, they were one. They didn't just live together as many partners did, that was their home. They weren't just friends and partners, they were lovers and best friends.  
And now he stands here, with each of her hands in one of his own. He is in a black suit and tie, she in a long and flowing white dress. She stands with her best friends, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patti. He stands with his best friends Black*Star, Kid, Kilik, and one other person, Wes. The light blonde haired brother had traveled the whole way here to take part in this whole thing, and it made him oddly exuberant.

Everyone they knew had come in fact. His family, Her father, even her mother had come. Their friends all showed. Maka may have tricked Tsugumi into being the flower girl, and Stein and Marie's little son was the ring bearer. It was quite the spectacle. Everyone wanted to see the union of Soul Eater Evans: The Last DeathScythe, and Maka Albarn his mighty and beautiful meister.  
Once everything was through, words and rings exchanged, he could wait no longer. He wrapped one arm around her waist and the other around her shoulders, and dipped her down. Down, down, down. Down as far as he could possibly take her, and he kissed her. He kissed her hard, forcing all his emotions and love through that kiss. He kissed her like no other time, before or after.

He had come to know that each time they shared a kiss, no matter of what type, their feelings were communicated through. No kiss was ever exactly the same as another. Each was influenced by new experiences and their current feelings. The only constants were that it was him and her, and that they loved each other. Each was an amazingly sensational experience in its own right. No one kiss was better than another, they all were dazzling and left them both breathless.

His favorite type of kiss however was the occasional "kiss my ass" from either party during an argument. Usually it was she who said it, and usually he followed it up with "Why don't you make me?", this comment would almost certainly be followed up with a chop on the head from one of her many beloved hardbacks that lined the walls of their home. That was just how they and their partnership worked.


End file.
